


poolside (septiplier)

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Navel Play, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark teases jack by his pool. (im super bad at summaries sorry! read the tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	poolside (septiplier)

Jack swirled his toes around in the cool, chlorinated water of Mark's pool. He watched tiny bubbles rise to the surface and pop as he kicked his feet lazily in the water. The Irishman pushed his frizzy green bangs back and cocked his head slightly to steal a glance at the Korean man sitting behind him. Mark was breathing softly, his defined muscles falling slightly with every exhale. His bright red hair was tousled and unruly, but Jack liked it that way. Jack turned his head back towards the pool and pouted, wishing that Mark would join him in the water.

Mark rested the back of his head against his palms and drew a deep breath into his lungs. He _loved_ doing this with Jack. He _loved_ to watch Jack grow restless from the lack of attention. He _loved_ the desperate pleas that Jack would whimper to him. And he _loved_ the way the Irishman would whine and cry into his chest when he finally got a hug. He crossed his outstretched legs at the ankles and waited for Jack to make his move. 

Jack could feel himself growing antsy for Mark. He bent down and drew spirals in the water with his index finger, trying to ignore the feeling of abandonment that had started gnawing at him. Jack pulled his finger from the water and brought the pad of his thumb to his crooked bottom teeth. He chewed on his thumb as he felt the loneliness crash over his being like a wave. Jack brought his feet out of the pool and drew them to his chest with his arms, staining the dry concrete with a few drops of water. His breathing hitched as his mind raced with thoughts of losing Mark.

Mark watched as Jack rose from the poolside. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly as he watched the Irishman scamper towards him. Jack dropped down near Mark's feet and mewled unhappily, his bushy eyebrows drawn together. Mark stayed still, letting Jack stew uncomfortably at his feet. He could feel Jack radiating discomfort and loneliness. It was usually at this point that Mark gave in and cuddled the cute bastard. Jack released a particularly sad whimper, and Mark finally got up from his seat.

Jack stood up quickly with a yelp. "Mark!" He shouted, reaching out and squeezing his fingers around Mark's bicep.

Mark grabbed Jack's wrists and pried Jack's hands off of his arm. "Sit down, kitten," Mark commanded in a low growl. He released Jack's wrists and watched proudly as Jack's face turned bright red. Mark felt pure power course through his veins. Jack was in _his_ control.

Jack laid back in the lounge chair and pressed his shoulders back, his mind racing with dirty, sinful thoughs. He felt heat pooling in his lower stomach. _Damn, Mark hadn't even touched him yet._ Jack felt the heat rising to slowly his cheeks. "For fuck's sake, Mark! Do something!" He whispered as his erection throbbed painfully.

Mark brought himself between Jack's knees and grinned. Jack began to yank down his trunks impatiently, wanting to free his painfully stiff member. Mark grabbed Jack's wrists and squeezed, staring Jack in the eye as the Irishman moaned and bit his lip. Mark released Jack's wrists, admiring the small indents his fingernails had left, and bit his own bottom lip, wondering what he should do next.

Jack suppressed a moan as Mark pressed his fingers slowly around the Irishman's stomach, attempting to find Jack's hip bones. When he found them, he gripped them with his fingers and ran his thumbs up and down Jack's happy trail. Jack tilted his head back and bucked his hips slightly, wishing that his dick was in Mark's mouth.

Mark pressed his elbows firmly down into Jack's thighs to keep him from thrusting. Mark leaned down and pressed his face into Jack's lower stomach. Jack groaned and gripped Mark's hair as the Korean kissed his stomach again, and again, and again. Mark sucked at a spot on Jack's tummy, and Jack moaned louder. Jack writhed underneath Mark, and his boner unintentionally prodded at Mark's chin through the fabric. Finally, Mark lifted his face from Jack's stomach and admired the dozens of darkening hickeys he had left.

"Please Mark, please," Jack begged. Mark looked up into the younger man's eyes and stared him down.

"What, kitten?"

"You know damn well what I want!" Jack mewled angrily. Mark just shrugged and brought his face back down to Jack's stomach. Jack groaned, infuriated at Mark for playing dumb.

Mark pushed his tongue against Jack's navel and pressed his lips around it. Jack bucked his hips into Mark's chest at the unexpected sensation and squeaked as his member pressed against his lover's chest. Jack ran his hands through Mark's hair and held the older man's head down, willing him to continue tonguing his navel.

Mark's front teeth brushed against Jack's navel, driving a frustrated moan out of the Irishman. Finally, Mark lifted his right hand from Jack's hip and began to palm the Irishman's length through the tented fabric. "God, would you just blow me already, Mark?" Jack begged, shoving the Korean's head down further.

Mark raised his head and grinned. "I thought you would never ask," He laughed and pressed a last kiss to Jack's navel. Mark loved to push Jack to the point where he was absolutely livid. Frustration always made finishing better, at least for Mark. The older man felt himself hardening as well, but there was no way in _hell_ he was going to give Jack the satisfaction of knowing.

Mark gripped Jack's waistband and pulled it down, allowing Jack's member to spring free. He ran his fingers along the underside of the curvature and flitted the pad of his thumb over the tip. "God, I want you so bad," Mark moaned, causing the Irishman to throw his head back and moan. He grinned as he felt Jack tense his muscles in anticipation.

Jack inhaled sharply as Mark finally took him into his mouth. Jack bucked his hips as Mark pressed his palms to Jack's thighs, bobbing his head with Jack's thrusts. Jack writhed in arousal as Mark's tongue pressed against the slit. The Irishman felt the heat in his stomach growing less and less bearable as Mark continued. Jack threw his head back and clutched Mark's hair, groaning loudly enough to wake the neighbors.

Mark could tell that Jack was getting close, and decided that he would let the Irishman finish in his mouth. He'd teased him enough, and besides, he needed to work on his gag reflex. Mark bobbed his head quicker and felt the head hitting the back of his throat. He did everything in his power to stop himself from gagging as he took Jack in all the way. His lips pressed all the way down to the base of Jack's cock. Jack cussed and pressed Mark's head lower as he released, his erection twitching violently in orgasm. Mark winced and rolled his eyes back into his head as Jack's hot seed shot down his throat.

Jack's slackened his grip on Mark's hair, letting Mark pull his head up. Mark jerked up and twisted his upper body to the side as he heaved. He coughed and gagged, drooling the Irishman's potent semen. Jack fell back into the lounge chair, breathing heavily, and watched as Mark spit the remainder of his seed into the grass. "That was the best one you've given me in a while, ya know," Jack breathed. He folded his hands over his stomach and shut his eyes as he exhaled.

"Thanks," Mark coughed, trying to regain his composure. The last time he'd taken Jack that deep, he'd almost thrown up. He wasn't really the best at blowjobs--the Irishman was far better at them than he was. Mark paused and began breathing steadily once again, wiping the remaining cum off of his chin.

"Get up here, ya goober." Jack sighed. Mark crawled lazily up onto Jack and laid beside him with an exasperated groan. Jack curled around Mark, letting the Korean be the little spoon for once. "Love ya, Mark," he whispered into his lover's ear.


End file.
